By a full moon and with a reggae song
by lovelysakura99
Summary: It was at a party by a full moon and started with a reggae song… narusaku


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I own it, Sakura and Naruto will be together at this moment!

By a full moon and with a reggae song

"Shit! I'm gonna be late!" says Haruno Sakura walking the faster that she could without running. It was in the 8 o'clock and the hokage Tsunade was having a little party. Sakura was dressed with a pink simple dress who was not too short or not too long. It was a little bit cleavage but not enough to look like a slut. Just perfect. She arrive in front of the place, sigh a little bit and go in. Sakura didn't want to come. She was a little bit sad because of the last attempt to brig back Sasuke, that have been a total failure. She was sure that Tsunade did it on purpose to motivate her a little bit, along with her team-mate Naruto. But Sakura have to go even she didn't want to. She have promise to come, to Tsunade, Ino and Naruto.

In the hall, she saw Hinata and Kiba talking. Hinata was wearing a beautiful black dress quite simple but that was good on her. The boy was wearing a black tuxedo. Hinata was the first to see the pink hair kunoichi.

"H-Hi Sakura-chan!" says shyly the black hair girl.

"Hi Hinata-chan, Hi Kiba!" start to say the other girl. "Did one of you saw Ino by the way?"

"Yes, she's in there!" respond Kiba, showing the big red door.

"Thanks!" with that, Sakura goes by the door too much in a hurry to see that the two were holding hands.

The music was really loud and the room was all dark, like in a big club. Sakura started to X-ray the room, trying to find her friend. She then saw Ino, siting alone. She goes by and smile a little.

"Hey Ino!" started Sakura. "What's up?"

"My life is over, that's what's up." Respond the blonde girl. Sakura sigh. She knew that her friend was sad because Shikamaru started to date that sand kunoichi, Temari. When Ino learn the news, she was devastated because she was started to feel something for her team-mate.

"Look at that, says Ino frustrated, Shikamaru is dancing with that bitch." Dancing was a big word, Temari was dancing while Shikamaru was standing there, a bored look in his eyes, mumbling "How troublesome". Sakura look at her friend again and do a big smile.

"Ino-pig! What's that mood! You look wonderful and you're sit there. The Ino I know should be shaking her body on the dance floor showing that guy what he's missing!" Ino look at her friend and started to grin.

"You know what? You're right! Sorry girl but I have to rock this place!"

With that, Ino goes by and started to dance wild. With a smile, Sakura look at her friend dancing with all she got. "Mission accomplish!"

"Sakura-chan!!!" scream a voice behind Sakura.

"Hey Naruto!" respond the girl turning to face the guy.

"_Oh my god…"_ think Sakura. "_Naruto look so…"_

"**Sexy?"** interrupt Inner Sakura a grin on her face.

"_I was thinking handsome but sexy works too…" _

Naruto was wearing a simple black tuxedo but it was showing how muscled he had became of those 2 and a half years of training.

"Sakura-chan, that dress really fit you! You look gorgeous!" says Naruto waking up Sakura from her daydreaming, just for realise what Naruto says. Naruto, ready to get hit, was surprised to only have a "Thank you" shyly say.

The rest of the night continued in music while Ino was still on the dance floor dancing with millions of boys, and Hinata and Kiba were kissing a side of the room (one of the new couple of the night!). Sakura stays much of the time with Naruto, talking. When the song "I'm still in love with you" by Sean Paul started, Sakura begin to dance, taking Naruto on the dance floor. They were dancing really close of each other. They even started to dance in the reggae style. (Don't know what I'm talking about? Go see the end of the video clip of this song when the guy and the girl dance in the club, easier of trying to explain.) Everyone was really surprise to see those two dancing like that. Jiraiya was even taking notes for his new book. When the song finish, Sakura was laughing, taking Naruto on the balcony because she doesn't want anybody ask her why she dance like that. She even lock the door to be sure not to be follow. In the same time, Naruto was trying to understand what just happened.

"That was fun!" says Sakura still laughing.

"B-but w-w-why?" says Naruto still on shock that he had been that close of Sakura.

"I don't know… I just did it." Answers Sakura becoming calm. "I have to say I wish so many times to dance like this with Sasuke-kun, but my first was you."

"Sakura-chan…" says in a breath Naruto looking at her while she was looking the full moon.

"No, it not what you think. I don't take you like a replacement. I just chose you. And that song remember me how foolish I was to run after Sasuke-kun. I mean I still want to bring him back, but like a friend, a brother. I've grow. My feelings grown. And that song was such a bad memory, I just want to put a more happy memory with the boy… no… the young and cute men that I love. But you must find me stupid."

Naruto says nothing, he just look at Sakura, still on the shock of this declaration. Sakura was crying, unable to look at him, just fixing the shinning moon. Then, the blonde took the girl in his arms and he kiss her. Not a passionately, more sweetly.

"Sakura-chan, I love you… You don't know how long I've been dreaming of this…" says Naruto with a sweet voice.

"I love you too Naruto…-kun…"

They kissed again, more passionately this time and they stayed like this, in the arm of each other till the party ended, under the full moon.

It was at a party by a full moon and started with a reggae song…

The end!

I have to had the little Kiba/Hina because I found them so cute! And I didn't want to only but the SakuNaru moment it's why I but the moment with Ino and all... So that it! My first fiction! Hope you like it!


End file.
